Slave of Love
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Liebe überwindet alle Hindernisse oder?
1. Default Chapter

MD: So hier bin ich wieder! *winkt allen Lesern zu * Kai: Oh welche Freude!  
  
MD: Musst du immer so sarkastisch sein?!  
  
Kai: Ich?! Wie kommst du nur da drauf?! MD: *seufz * Warum immer ich?! Ty machst du mal das Disclaimer? Tyson: Also MD gehört Beyblade nicht wenn es so wäre würden sie Kais Augenfarbe nicht immer ändern. MD: Jep. Ich find das echt irritierend. Du bist echt ein komischer Kerl Kai! *schielt zu Kai rüber * Kai: Schau mich bloß nicht so an! Tyson: Ist das endlich die sappy Fic die du uns versprochen hast? *lieb guck * MD: Äh na ja ... nicht direkt... Kai: Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl! *Nimmt Tyson schützend in den Arm *  
  
MD: Ähm los geht's.../Ich brauche ganz schnell ein gutes Versteck. Wer weiß was nach dieser Geschichte geschieht? Noch ne Zahnprothese wird zu teuer!/  
  
Slave of Love  
  
I love you  
  
Its not a game  
  
Cause I´m not the on to play  
  
/Ich liebe dich das habe ich schon vor Ewigkeiten akzeptiert. Was hilft es auch davor davon zu laufen es wird nicht besser./ Seufzend stand Tyson am Fenster und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Er fror obwohl die Heizung auf die höchst mögliche Stufe gestellt war. Kai war auch heute nicht nach Hause gekommen wie schon so oft. Vorsichtig strich er sich die Strähnen aus den Augen, darauf bedacht nicht an die Blessur zu kommen die sich blaugrünlich über seine Wange zog.  
  
But for sure were not the same  
  
It hurts so no one can tell  
  
I stopped searching for my well  
  
Russland war kalt und trüb im Winter. Na ja im Sommer war es auch nicht viel besser. Er sehnte sich zurück nach Japan zu seinen Freunden. Kenny und Hilary hatten vor ein paar Monaten geheiratet und er hatte nicht mal hingehen können. Kai hatte es ihm nicht erlaubt. Ray war mit Salima zusammen und sie hatten eine kleine Tochter. Die drei zogen durch die Welt und trainierten neue Beybladetalente. Was Max machte wusste er nicht genau aber wahrscheinlich pendelte er zwischen den USA und Japan. Tyson hätte ihm gerne einen Brief geschrieben und ihn gefragt wie es ihm so ginge doch das hätte bedeutet Kai zu hintergehen. Sein Freund hatte damals darauf bestanden das er alle Kontakte zu seinen alten Freunden abbrach. "Wenn du mich wirklich liebst dann tust du das für mich. Versteh doch ich will die Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen." Der Master des Dragoon schloss die Augen. Ihm war der Tag an dem er mit Kai gegangen war ins Gedächtnis gebrannt als wäre es gestern gewesen. Er hatte alles für Kai aufgegeben. Familie. Freunde. Selbst das Beybladen war selten geworden. Sie waren so verschieden das alle sich gewundert hatten wie sie sich jemals in einander verlieben konnten. Kai war ein Einzelgänger und bei ihm bleiben zu wollen bedeutete das auch er einer werden musste. Seine Freunde hatte ihn gewarnt doch er hatte sie blauäugig ignoriert. Damals hörte er auf sich an erster Stelle zu setzen. Sein Wohl war nichts gegen Kais und so war es noch heute. Ihn konnte nichts verletzen, nichts treffen außer seinem schwarzen Phönix.  
  
Never leave your side that's for sure can do nothing else but to recur  
  
Es hätte ihm auffallen müssen wie sehr sein Geliebter sich veränderte. Es fing damit an das er Dranzer weggab und Black Dranzer in seinen Blade bannte. Hatte er die Zeichen nicht sehen wollen obwohl sie so offensichtlich gewesen waren? Aber das zählte jetzt alles nicht mehr. Er hatte Kai geschworen bei ihm zu bleiben egal was auch passieren würde. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hatte er damals seine Seele verkauft an den Todesengel mit den roten Augen. Wie oft hatte Tyson versucht sich von ihm loszureißen um etwas abstand zu gewinnen. Kane hatte ihn vor einem halbe Jahr in Russland besucht. Sie hatten Spaß gehabt, waren Eis essen gegangen, hatten gebladet und sich erzählt was sie über die Jahre alles gemacht hatten. Auch Kane war dem Beybladen treugeblieben und hielt sich jetzt als Lehrer einer Beybladeschule über Wasser. Tyson war schon lang nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen wie an diesem Tag. Er hatte nicht gewollt das Kane ihn zurück zu seiner Wohnung brachte doch wie immer konnte er nicht nein sagen.  
  
Kai war ausgerastet. Erst ging er auf Kane los und schlug ihn so zusammen das dieser nicht einmal mehr stehen konnte um ihn dann im hohen Bogen vor die Tür zusetzten. Egal wie sehr Tyson auch beteuerte das zwischen ihnen nichts gewesen war es hielt Kai nicht auf. An diesem Abend musste ihn sein Geliebter mit, gebrochenen Rippen, Blessuren, Aufschürfungen und einem verstauchten Handgelenk ins Krankenhaus fahren. Als der Arzt sich nach der Ursache des "Unfalls" erkundigte meinte Kai nur Tyson sei etwas ungeschickt gewesen und währe die Treppe herunter gefallen. Von da an waren Schläge nicht neues mehr in ihrer Beziehung.  
  
I`m a slave of love Cant get away Always there  
  
Here to stay  
  
All die Monate hatte Tyson die Schläge eingesteckt ohne sich zu wehren, er wollte Kai ja nicht weh tun. Der blauhaarige seufzte:" Warum kann ich auch nichts richtig machen? Ich gebe mir Mühe aber Kai hat recht mein Essen ist einfach schrecklich und ich sollte mich wirklich nicht mit andern abgeben vielleicht gefalle ich ihm ja dann auch wieder. Ich würde nur so gerne mal wieder in den Park gehen. Mir nur die Füße vertreten. Er hat mich zu lange hier eingesperrt."  
  
To stay by your side and never go Will not turn away  
  
Have to much love to show  
  
Er hatte ihn retten wollen und das hatte sich nach all den Jahren nicht geändert. Tyson war sich sicher das er Kai noch ändern konnte. Das er die Wunden seiner Vergangenheit heilen würde. Alles was er brauchte war nur noch etwas Zeit. Er würde Kai nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen. Nein er würde bei ihm bleiben und ihn heilen selbst wenn das hieße das er sich selbst zerstören musste.  
  
I`m a slave of love Have no were to go  
  
Er hatte niemanden mehr und war von niemand ein Teil seines Lebens. Er lebte nur noch für Kai dazu hatte er sich vor drei Jahren entschieden als er mit ihm gegangen war.  
  
Slave of love I will you show I`m there at night  
  
No were to go  
  
Jede Nacht wachte er und wartete darauf das Kai zurück kam. Wo sein Liebster war das wusste er nicht doch war er sich sicher das er ihn nicht betrog. Erst hatte er davor Angst gehabt bis ihm klar wurde das Kai sich viel zu sehr vor Menschen fürchtete um ihn zu betrügen. Er sorgte sich jede Nacht aufs Neue ob er heil zurück kehren würde doch die Gewissheit das Kai nur ihm gehörte war Tyson genug. Genug um weiter zu hoffen.  
  
Slave of love  
  
Time will show  
  
Vielleicht eines Tages würde Kais Schmerz nachlassen der ihn von Innen heraus zerfraß und dann ...dann würde er da sein und seine Wunden verbinden die endlich aufgehört hätten zu bluten.  
  
Every day am at your side Searching for a way to say how much you mean to me Just for the hope you will see And forget you`re pride  
  
Cause every day am at you`re side  
  
Jeden Tag kämpfte er darum Kai zu gefallen, sagte ihm wie sehr er ihn liebte und wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Manchmal bekam er zärtliche Berührungen zurück und das war es ihm alles wert. Wie konnten nur die selben Hände dich in den Himmel hinauftrugen wenn sie dich zärtlich streichelten und berührten nur Stunden später dich wieder rau und brutal packen?  
  
I wont go I will stay Hope you can love me also on day  
  
You're my everything  
  
Nein er würde sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen trotz all der Schmerzen die er aushalten musste würde er nicht aufgeben. Denn vielleicht würde eines Tages der Kai zurückkehren der ihn geliebt hatte. Manchmal blitzte er hervor unter all der Brutalität, unter der kalten Maske und solang das der Fall war würde er ihn lieben. Bedingungslos.  
  
What should I say  
  
Slave of love I will stay  
  
Der Schlüssel wurde in das Schloss gesteckt und herum gedreht. Tyson schreckte bei dem Geräusch auf. Er war zurück. "Tyson. Ich bin daheim wo bist du?" Nein erwürde nicht aufgeben Kai war ihm zu wichtig. Das durfte er nie vergessen. "Ich bin hier Kai." Und als Tyson aufblickte sah er in ein blutrotes Augenpaar.  
  
Ende?  
  
Kai : Du hast mich zu einem völligen Bastard gemacht und mich gezwungen meinem Ty weh zu tun! MD : Ja, ja ich weiß aber ich wollte nun mal ne angst Fic schreiben und da war diese Idee. Tja das kam raus. Kai : Das ist noch lange kein Grund mich das alles tun zu lassen! MD : Nö aber dir kauft man das ab nicht? Kai : grrrrr du! Tyson : Aber warum immer ich? MD: Ah Ty Schatzy du bist einfach so süß wenn du hilflos bist. Kai: Nen Ty nicht Ty Schatzy das darf nur ich! * schnappt sich Tyson und zieht ihn in ihr Zimmer* MD: Also echt er sollte lernen zu teilen! 


	2. 2 Kapitel

MD: Hi hier bin ich wieder mit dem zweiten Teil! Na ja dieser Teil ist nicht wirklich eine Fortsetzung des Ersten. Ich sehe es eher wie eine Chance etwas auf Kais Gefühlswelt einzugehen was mich zugegebener Maßen recht gereizt hat. *grins * (liebt es Kai zu quälen...) Leider haben sich meine zwei Lieblingsgäste geweigert heut hier aufzukreuzen als sie den ersten Teil gelesen hatten. Und wie ihr seht sind sie nicht da deswegen habe ich mir heute mal Kane gekrallt! Kane: Yep ich bin da und jeder weiß ich bin der Superstar! *hähähä * MD: Genau genommen bist du eher der Lückenbüßer mein Lieber... Kane: Ja jetzt vielleicht aber wenn ich erst mal mit dem Plan die Weltherrschaft an mich zu reißen fertig bin wird Tyson nur mir gehören! *Wuhahahahahahahaaaaa *(typische Böse-Bube-Lache) MD: Und von was träumst du Nachts? Kane: Also das ich Tyson *piep * und dann *piep * nicht zu vergessen auch noch *piep * MD: Mein Beileid wenn Kai das hört. Du bist Hackfleisch! Kane: Ha als ob ich gegen den Schlappschwarz verlieren würde! MD: Nö wie komm ich drauf? Du verlierst ja nur gegen Tyson. Nicht zu bedenken das Kai stärker is... Kane: Das war nur die Macht der Liebe die er für mich empfindet! MD: Weißte was? Du hast jetzt erst mal Sendepause! *Kane in ne Mülltonne steck * Also mal ehrlich was die heut zu Tage auf die Straßen lassen... Na ja on with the Fic!  
  
Slave of Love II  
  
/Ich weiß nicht wann es angefangen hat dieses nagende Gefühl in mir das ich ihn verlieren könnte. Er war immer mein Engel gewesen. Der, der mich vor den Fängen des Wahnsinns rettete. So unzählige Male schon. Mein Engel den ich mit mir in die Tiefe riss und mit meinen blutigen Händen beschmutzte. Diese Angst das er auch für andere seine Flügel öffnen könnte nahm mir den Verstand./ Mit leerem Blick starrte Kai auf den zusammengekauerten Körper vor ihm. Er hatte es wieder getan. Er hatte ihn geschlagen. Solang auf ihn eingeschlagen das er das Bewusst sein verloren hatte. Matt glänzten seine blauen seidigen Haare im fahlen Mondlicht. "Ty?" Ein Krächzen. Nein der Phönix erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht wieder. Doch sein Liebster rührte sich nicht. "Warum musstest du auch mit ihm reden Ty? Du weißt doch das es dann wieder passiert..." Verzweifelt schloss Kai die Augen. Er wollte das kleine Rinnsal von Blut nicht sehen das sich langsam seinen Weg über den Boden bahnte. Liebevoll hob er den geschundene Körper auf. Er musste seine Wunden versorgen. Keine Narben durften auf seinem Engel zurück bleiben. Dunkelrote Flecken bildeten sich auf dem blauen Schlafanzugsoberteil. Er hätte nicht mit der Flasche zuschlagen sollen. Der Geruch von Blut kroch unangenehm in seine Nase. "Du bist verletzt mein Ty. Wer hat dir das nur angetan?" Sanft bettete er seinen Geliebten auf ihrem gemeinsamen Bett. "Warum kann ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle halten? Du machst mich schutzlos Engel..." Danach begab er sich ins Bad um Verbandszeug und Desinfektionsmittel zu holen. Mit routinierten Griffen zog er Tyson aus um dann vorsichtig dessen Wunden zu versorgen. "Aber, aber Ty... Du solltest wirklich vorsichtiger sein. Mit solchen Wunden ist nicht zu spaßen. Warum musst du mich auch immer so wütend machen? Du weißt doch das dieser Typ dich nicht wirklich liebt.", meinte er tadelnd. Zärtlich strich er eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Ohnmächtigen. "Würdest du dich ihm hingeben Ty? Sag schon reicht dir meine Liebe nicht mehr?" Hingebungsvoll bedeckte er den unter ihm liegenden Körper mit Streicheleinheiten. "Aber mein Engel du weißt doch das ich dich niemals hergeben werde..." Kai kicherte leise. "Weißt du noch wie sie geschaut haben Ty? Erinnerst du dich noch an ihre Gesichter? Alle haben gesagt das es niemals mit uns funktionieren würde. Aber Ty sie verstehen nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ray hat einmal gesagt das ich wahnsinnig bin nur weil ich ihm sagte das ich dich eher töten würde als dich jemals gehen zu lassen." Grinsend krabbelte er zu Tyson ins Bett. "Es tut mir leid das ich dir wehgetan habe ehrlich..." Er hauchte einen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange seines Liebsten. "Ich mach es auch wieder gut versprochen. Ich koch dir was. Genau Pfannkuchen das hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr. Was meinst du Ty?" Seufzend ließ er sich aufs Bett plumpsen. "Ich muss dir auch was gegen die Schmerzen holen. Hm ja deine Wange und dein Kopf werden morgen sicher sehr weh tun." Mitleidig sah er ihn an. "Aber hab keine Angst ich kümmere mich um dich. Ich lass dich nicht allein. Ich weiß das nur ich mich um dich kümmern kann." Kai decke sie beide mit der Decke die am Ende des Bettes gelegen hatte zu und murmelte: "Träum süß mein Ty. Ich werde über dich wachen..."  
  
Tyson wurde von einem stechenden Schmerz geweckt. Er kam sich so vor als ob ihn ein Laster überfahren hätte. Wimmernd drehte er sich auf die Seite nur um gleich wieder zusammen zu zucken. Was war nur geschehen? Ach ja Kai hatte ihn mit ihrem Nachbarn zusammen gesehen. Er wollte sich schlau machen über das Straßenfest das bald stattfinden würde. Aber Kai musste die Situation wohl falsch verstanden haben. Langsam versuchte Tyson sich aufzusetzen. Sein Körper durchzuckten gelle Schmerzensblitze die ihm das Atmen schwer machten. /Wo ist Kai?/ Sich auf seinen rechten unverletzten Arm stützend stand er auf nur um gleich wieder hinzufallen. Seine Beine zitterten zu sehr als das sie ihn tragen könnten. Da fielen ihm die Verbände an seinem linken Arm so wie an seinem Oberkörper auf. /Kai muss mich gestern noch verbunden haben.../ Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. "Was machst du da auf dem Boden?" Erschrocken blickte Tyson auf. Er hatte Kai nicht näher kommen hören. "Kai ich..." Kopf schüttelnd kam sein Liebster näher nur um sich neben ihn zu knien. "Du solltest im Bett bleiben sonst platzen deine Wunden wieder auf." Kurzer hand hob der Phönix seinen Freund hoch um ihn wieder in das Bett zu legen. Die ganze Zeit wich Kai Tyson Blick aus. "Kai?", die zittrige Stimme des blauhaarigen ließ ihn dann jedoch aufblicken. "Hör zu Ty. Es tut mir leid ich hätte nicht schon wieder so überreagieren sollen o.k.?" Energisch schüttelte dieser den Kopf: "Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß ja das es meine eigene Schuld war." Leicht lächelte Kai ihn an. "Ich hab dir Pfannkuchen gemacht. Bleib liegen ich hol sie dir. Wir haben schon lang nichts mehr mit einander unternommen vielleicht möchtest du einen Film sehen was meinst du?" Verwirrt blinzelte Tyson. Es war schon Ewigkeiten her das Kai etwas mit ihm unternommen hatte. Etwas anders als Sex. /Hat er etwa Gewissensbisse?/ Hoffnung keimte in dem blauäugigen auf. /Vielleicht bereut er es ja wirklich!/ "Ja Kai. Es wäre wirklich schön einen Film mit dir zu sehen." Knapp nickte dieser und verschwand in Richtung Küche aus der er nach ein paar Augenblicken auch schon wieder zurück kam. Ein großes Tablett mit Pfannkuchen, Sirup, Saft für Tyson und einer Tasse Kaffee für sich selbst tragend. Behutsam darauf bedacht nichts zu verschütten stellte er es auf den Nachtisch. Wieder versuchte der im Bett liegende sich aufzurichten was ihm aber erneut nicht gelang. "Lass mich dir helfen." Kräftige Hände packen schmale Schultern und zogen diese hoch so das sie Tyson in eine aufrechte Lage brachten. "Danke." Kai sah seinem Liebsten tief in die Augen um ihm dann ein scheues Lächeln zu schenken. Tyson hätte heulen können vor Glück. Er hatte ihn angelächelt. Kai hatte ihn wirklich angelächelt. Zittrig erwiderte er das Lächeln. /Es besteht noch Hoffnung.../ Schweigend aßen sie ihr Frühstück doch war die Stille nicht bedrückend wie so oft. Nein eher glich sie nach einem langersehnten Luftholen. So einfühlsam ja fast schon zärtlich wie Kai mit ihm um ging erschien es Tyson ehre wie ein Traum. Es war zu schön um real zu sein. Es war ein Tag an dem er wieder den Mut fand zu lächeln. Der Film den die beiden an diesem Abend sahen war bedeutungslos alles was zu zählen schien waren die beiden Arme die sich schützend um ihn schlangen. Seufzend kuschelte Tyson sich in die starke Brust des Mannes den er so sehr liebte. Zärtlich strichen großen Hände an seinen Schultern herab zu seiner Talje bis sie zum Verschluss seiner Hose gelangten. "Bleibst du heute Nacht hier Kai?" Ein Nicken war alles was er zur Antwort bekam doch das war ihm genug. Flinke Finger bahnten sich einen Weg durch Kleidung und erwecken ein Feuer in dem Körper des blauhaarigen das er schon vergessen glaubte. Danach verlor Tyson die Fähigkeit zu denken.  
  
Grob krallte Kai seine Finger in die Haare des unter ihm liegenden. Er hatte sich ihm so leicht hingegeben. So vertrauensvoll und doch zerfraß es ihn. Die Heilung die er sich so sehnlichst erhofft hatte war gewichen als der Sog des Höhepunktes seinen Engel in die Ohnmacht riss. Er war vorsichtig gewesen um die Wunden nicht wieder zu öffnen doch nun war der Wunsch ihn noch einmal zu nehmen, seine seiden Haut zu zerkratzen und ihn zu schänden fast überwältigend groß. Niemand sollte ihn jemals so sehen nur der Gedanke das dieses Gesicht das völlige Erfüllung zeiget von jemand anderem als ihm gesehen wurde machte ihn verrückt. /Ty du hast mir geschworen das ich der einzige bin.../ Rote Augen bohrten sich ihn Honighaut. Kais Hände schienen ihm nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen als sie über die Bisse die er in der Leidenschaft hinterlassen hatte geisterten. /Wie ein Engel. Ich habe das größte Verbrechen begangen und eine Engel zu einem Gefallenen werden lassen./ Tyson war so naiv. Ihm war nicht bewusst auf was es sich damals eingelassen hatte. "Ich hätte dich damals vor mir selbst schützen sollen doch du hast mich ja immer wieder zurückgeholt. Egal wie weit ich auch lief du hast nach mir gerufen. Ich konnte dich nicht schützen Ty. Verzeih." Leise stand Kai auf. "Aber jetzt kann ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen. Du gehörst mir und ich will nicht alleine in der Hölle schmoren Ty. Du bist mein Licht und wenn es heißt das ich das Licht erlöschen lassen muss um dich zu behalten dann werde ich das tun." Mit einem letzten Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt griff er sich seine Kleider und floh regelrecht aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Kurze Zeit später erwachte Tyson nur um den Platz neben sich lehr aufzufinden.  
  
Wie betäubt lief Kai durch die Stadt. Er konnte die Kälte die an seinem Körper zerrte nicht mehr spüren. Sie war nichts im Gegensatz zu der Kälte die seine Seele einzufrieren drohte. Die Nutten an den Straßenseiten versuchten seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen und boten sich ihm an. Doch was er suchte würde er auch in ihren Umarmungen nicht finden. Rastlos rannte er weiter in dem verzweifelten Versuch seinen Gefühlen davon rennen zu können. /Ich werde ihn zerstören und egal was ich auch versuche ich werde uns beide zerbrechen./  
  
Leise fielen weiße Schneeflocken auf das nächtliche Russland. Sie verrieten nichts über den Jungen der weinend in seinem Bett zusammen gekauert nach seinem Liebsten rief. Oder darüber wie dieser durch die kalten Straßen irrte in der Hoffnung sein Licht und seine Wärme wieder zufinden.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt?  
  
So dele das wars heut mal von mir. Draußen ist heller Sonnenschein aber man sollte wohl nicht die Läden zumachen und `The End Of Evangelion` hören sonst kommst so was wie da oben raus... Kai ist ein Psycho geworden. Als ich das geschrieben habe hatte ich manchmal echt das Gefühl er hätte sie nicht mehr alle. Da ich aber ohne Konzept schreibe kann so gut wie alles passieren... Oh das macht mich so müde... Wie schon bei `Feeling` angedeutet war `Slave` eigentlich als ein Einzelteiler geplant und was ist jetzt draus geworden ne Depri...-.-` Ach ja habe ich schon mal erwähnt das ich viel schneller schreibe wenn ich ein paar coole TyKa-Bilder habe? *Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl * Man das war jetzt aber so was von plump...-.-` Na egal! Schön Kommis schreiben das ich auch merk das den Schmus auch jemand ließt. Wenn jemand von euch auf die Animagic geht und Lust auf ein Treffen hat kann er mir ja mal ne Mail schreiben. Neue Animefans zu treffen is nie schlecht! O.K. genug geschwafelt bis die Tage dann MD!  
  
Kane: *immer noch in der Mülltonne steck * Holt mich mal jemand hier rrrrraaaaahhhhhaaaauuuuuussssss!!!!!!! ... Kane: Ich weiß das ihr da seid! ... Kane: Kommt schon Leute! ... (Und wenn er nicht gestorben ist so steckt er da noch heute! XD ) 


	3. 3Kaptiel

So dele hier ist also der dritte Teil von Slave. Wie schon angekündigt geht es hier etwas härter zur Sache aber selber Schuld wenn man ne Fortsetzung will. Hä hä hä Hust Ich übernehme keine Haftung für irgendwelche seelischen Schäden die nach dem lesen dieser Fanfic auftreten könnten! Also pechgehabt! Denen die trotzdem weiter lesen möchte ich danken das sie es solang mit meinem kranken Gehirn aushalten! Krankes Gehirn: Hähähä! Seto: Klappe! Also was bleibt da noch zu sagen? On with the Fic!  
  
Slave of Love III  
  
Tyson starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin. Er hatte geglaubt das er mit Kai einen Fortschritt geschafft hätte doch dann war dieser einfach weggelaufen. Zittrig fuhr er sich durch die dunkelblauen Haare. /Ich hätte nicht soviel erwarten dürfen. Er kann sich nach so langer Zeit nicht einfach wieder ändern. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste was ihn so sehr verändert hat. Morgen wäre Rays Geburtstag. Wir haben eine Einladung wie jedes Jahr bekommen. Und wie jedes Jahr habe ich sie vor Kai versteckt. Er würde auskicken wenn er wüsste das Ray sich nach all den Jahren noch immer um uns bemüht. Was ist nur passiert Kai. Warum konnte ich dir nicht helfen... Warum war ich zu schwach um dich zu verstehen?/ Verzweifelt vergrub Tyson sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Bitte, bitte Kai komm zu mir zurück... Ich kann nicht ohne dich. Aber kann ich es denn schaffen dich vor dem Wahnsinn zu retten?" Zum unzähligsten Mal in dieser Nacht benetzten Tränen die Wangen des jungen Drachen und er weinte solang bis ihn das schwarze Tuch der Erschöpfung in das Land der Alpträume riss.  
  
Als Tyson wieder erwachte brannte Licht im Wohnzimmer. Müde richtete er sich auf und blickte auf die Uhr. 5 Uhr morgens. Langsam setzte er sich auf darauf bedacht das seine Wunden von vorgestern nicht wieder aufrissen. Der blauäugige ging dem Licht nach um einen zusammen gekauerten Kai auf der Couch vorzufinden. Er sah erschöpft aus. Wahrscheinlich war er die ganze Zeit nachdem er sich fortgeschlichen hatte gerannt. Das tat er des Öfteren, immer dann wenn er versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. "Kai?", die Tränen die der Blauhaarige zuvor vergossen hatte spiegelten sich deutlich in seiner Stimme wieder. Der Angesprochene hob seinen Kopf und ausdruckslose Augen blickte in die seinen. Langsam erhob er sich und kam er auf Tyson zu. Seine Bewegungen waren schleppend und schienen ihm so schwer zufallen. "Ich habe keine Antwort gefunden Ty." Verwirrt blickte Tyson seinen Geliebte an. "Ich habe überall gesucht aber ich habe einfach keine gefunden." Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Tränenspuren auf dem Wangen des Phönixes. Kai weinte? Wie konnte das sein? "Ich kann nicht mehr Ty. Vielleicht haben alle recht. Ich habe den Verstand verloren." Bei diesen Worten weiteten sich die Augen des Kleineren. "Aber das stimmt nicht Kai! Hör nicht darauf was die anderen sagen!" Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf die Wange des verwirrten Mannes. Was war nur passiert? Kai schmiege sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wärmequelle. "Weißt du Ty? Ich habe begriffen das sie dich mir nur alle wegnehmen wollen!" "Wie meinst du das?" Ängstlich wich Tyson ein paar Schritte zurück. Hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht. Er erkannte den Ausdruck der Kais noch zuvor so leere Augen nun füllte und dieser verhieß nichts Gutes! "Nach all den Jahren denkt man das sie uns endlich in Ruhe lassen und dann das! Du wolltest ihn vor mir verstecken nicht Ty? Den Brief den du von unserem lieben Ray bekamst...Der Liebe hat schon wieder Geburtstag. Wie schnell doch ein Jahr vergeht? Aber warum schreibt er uns Briefe wenn wir sie doch nie beantworten? Das tun wir doch nicht oder Ty?" Blaue Augen weiteten sich. /Wie hat er ihn gefunden?/ "Du sehnst dich nach all den Jahre noch nach ihnen Tyson?" Hecktisch wich Tyson weitere Schritte zurück. Er musste sehen das er Land gewann oder es würde etwas schreckliches passieren. "Ich liebe dich Kai. Und auch wenn ich ihre Briefe lese ich habe nie einen davon beantwortet. Ich gebe zu das ich sie vermisse denn sie sind meine Freunde. Deine Freunde. Aber ich würde dich niemals wegen ihnen hintergehen Kai!" Tysons Hand schloss sich um die Türklinke hinter ihm. Wenn er es nur ein Stockweck tiefer zu ihrer Nachbarin schaffen könnte wäre er in Sicherheit. Denn wenn Kai in diesem Gemütszustand war konnte man für nichts garantieren und mit seinen Verletzungen konnte er sich auch nicht wehren. "Warum weichst du mir aus Ty? Komm her." Sein schwarzer Phönix streckte die Hand nach ihm aus doch Tyson wich nur noch mehr zurück. "Komm her Tyson ich warne dich!", Kais Stimme war wieder so kalt geworden das es den Kleineren zu frösteln begann. Ängstlich schüttelte dieser den Kopf und er sah seinen Liebsten mit Tränen verhangenen Augen an. "Es tut mir leid Kai aber ich kann nicht. Nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen. Ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen. Es tut mir leid." Mit diesen Worten riss er die Tür auf und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Er konnte Kais Rufe hören und die schnellen Schritte die ihm folgten. Seine Füße waren sich gegenseitig im Weg und er begann zu stolpern doch beschleunigte er nur sein Tempo. Wenn Kai in jetzt erwischte würde er nicht lebend davon kommen! Als er an dem Stockwerk unter ihrer Wohnung ankam atmete er erleichtert aus. Nur noch ein Stück. Hinter ihm kam Kai schon die Treppe hinunter doch er würde ihn nicht einholen können. Mit beiden Händen schlug er gegen die Tür vor sich. /Mach auf komm schon du bist doch immer da! Los mach auf!/ Und tatsächlich wurde sie prompt geöffnet. "Tyson wa...?" Weiter kam die junge Frau nicht den er hatte sich schon an ihr vorbei gezwängt und die Eingangstür mit einem lauten Knall zu geworfen. Vor der anderen Seite hörte man Kais Fluchen und dessen brutales Hämmern gegen die Tür. "Komm da raus Ty! Komm sofort da raus! Ich weder dich nicht gehen lassen nicht zu ihm oder zu irgendjemand anderem! Du gehörst mit Tyson Hiwatari also mach gefälligst diese verdammte Tür auf!" Kraftlos sackte Tyson vor der Tür zusammen. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr für all das. Bestürzt besah sich die junge Nachbarin die ganze Szene bevor sie laut rief: "Hören sie auf meine Tür zu demolieren Mr. Hiwatari! Ihr Mann wieder erst mal bei mir bleiben und wenn sie nicht sofort verschwinden hole ich die Polizei. Die wird sich für die ganze Sache bestimmt mächtig interessieren." Augenblicklich wurde es still und die beiden dachten schon er sei gegangen doch dann: "Wie kannst du mich verlassen Ty? Wie kannst du so einfach aufhören mich zulieben?" Geschockt richtete sich der Blauhaarige auf und griff instinktiv zu dem Türknauf um diese wieder zu öffnen wurde jedoch von der jungen Frau daran gehindert die nur verneinend den Kopf schüttelte. "Fall nicht schon wieder darauf rein Tyson. Er wird dich wieder grün und blau schlagen und das weißt du." "Aber ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach allein lassen." Doch wieder schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. "Geh bitte Kai. Lass mir Zeit." Kurz darauf waren nur die sich entfernenden Schritte von diesem zu hören. Kaum waren sie verstummt rutschte Tyson in die Knie und Weinkrämpfe begannen seinen schmächtigen Körper zu schütteln. Warum konnte er nur nicht stark genug sein? Es dauerte eine lange Zeit bevor Tyson überhaupt in der Lage war sich aufzurichten geschweige denn die Fragen seiner besorgten Nachbarin zu beantworten die ihn auf ihr Sofa bugsiert hatte. "Was ist passiert Tyson? Er hat dich schon wieder geschlagen nicht war? Warum bleibst du überhaupt bei ihm? Du hast das nicht nötig und das weißt du!" Tyson hatte seine Arme um sich selbst geschlungen um das Zittern das durch seinen Körper fuhr etwas unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. "Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt. Er ist meine Welt. Was soll ich den ohne ihn tun?" "Papaerla pap! Das ist doch ausgemachter Blödsinn! Er ist nur ein verdammter Sadist nichts weiter." "Du verstehst ihn nicht Mandy. Er macht das doch nicht mit Absicht." "Das glaube ich dir sogar." Ernst blickte sie auf die zitternde Gestallt vor sich. "Aber er ist krank Tyson und du kannst ihn nicht heilen. Egal wie sehr du dich auch anstrengen magst. Das einzige was geschehnen wird ist das er dich ebenfalls zerstört und dann kann keiner mehr etwas für dich tun." Beschämt senkte Tyson den Blick. "Es ist mir egal was mit mir passiert wenn doch nur er wieder Lächeln könnte." Polternd stand Mandy auf und sah in ungläubig an. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Nicht nur er ist krank. Ihr seid es alle beide! Verdammt mach doch die Augen auf! So eine selbst zerstörerische Beziehung hat keine Zukunft und das weißt du.." "Hör auf! Hör auf so etwas zu sagen! Ich werde ihn retten! Ich kann es das weiß ich! Ich brauche nur noch etwas Zeit! Ihre werdet schon sehen! Kai ist nicht verrückt ich muss nur wieder zu ihm durchdringen!" "Und wie willst du das machen? Indem du dich weiter verprügeln lässt? Dann geh doch zu ihm wenn du dir so sicher bist! Es ist mir egal wenn man deine geschändete Leiche morgen irgendwo auf der Straße findet." Wortlos erhob sich Tyson und ging zu Tür. "Warte Tyson! So war das nicht gemeint! Bitte komm wieder her. Du darfst nicht zu ihm gehen." "Doch das muss ich. Versteh doch ihr gehöre an seine Seite. Wie konnte ich nur weglaufen? Danke das du mit mir geredet hast. Es hat mir Hoffnung gegeben und mir wieder die Augen geöffnet. Ich muss zu ihm halten den außer mir würde es niemand tun." Damit öffnete er die Tür und war auch schon durch diese verschwunden. Im Halbdunkel blieb Mandy zurück die einen leidenden Ausdruck auf ihren Zügen hatte. "Ich würde es dir so sehr wünschen das du es schaffst Tyson. Aber eine Beziehung unter diesen Umständen kann nicht gut gehen und in deinem Innersten weißt du das so gut wie ich..." Schwerfällig erklomm Tyson die Treppen wieder die er vorhin so panisch hinuntergerannt war. Er war der Einzige der noch an Kai glaube. Und würde er jetzt damit aufhören dann hatte dieser niemanden mehr. Ihre Freunde hatten sie beide aufgegeben. Außer einer Geburtstagseinladung von der sie wussten dass sie sowie so ausgeschlagen wurde hörten sie das ganze Jahr über nichts von ihnen. An der obersten Stufe angekommen saß an ihre Wohnungstür gelehnt sein Geliebter den Kopf gesenkt. "Da bist du also wieder. Ich hab schon auf dich gewartet." "Woher wusstest du das ich zurück kommen würde?" Lächelnd hob Kai den Kopf. "Ganz einfach weil du mir gehörst." Traurig betrachtete Tyson das Bild das sich ihm bot. /Ich arbeite auf den Tag zu an dem diesem irren Lächeln ein fröhliches gewichen ist. Und du wieder der Mann bist in den ich mich damals so unsterblich verliebt habe./ Langsam ging er auf den am Boden hockenden zu und kniete sich vor ihn. "Es tut mir leid." Rote Augen schienen ihn durchbohren zu wollen und das Lächeln war wieder der Kälte gewichen. "Ich weiß...Aber du glaubst doch wohl nicht das ich dich so davon kommen lasse nicht?" Brutal packte er Tysons Hinterkopf und zog ihn in einen ebensolchen Kuss. Hart biss er auf die Lippe des Kleineren so stark das diese begann zu bluten. Ein leises Wimmern entwich dem. Ruckartig stand Kai auf und zog ihn mit sich hoch. "Du gehörst mir Tyson und niemand anderem verstanden? Ob du mich verstanden hast habe ich gefragt!" "Ja..." Kam die krächzend Antwort. "Gut. Und nun komm." Still folgte der Drache seinem Phönix in ihre Wohnung. Er wusste was jetzt folgen würde. Grob packte Kai Tysons Arm und schleppe ihn zur ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmern um ihn dort auf das Bett zu schmeißen. Kalt blickte er auf den Körper vor sich. Ja ein Körper mehr würde es jetzt in diesem Moment nicht sein. Etwas das er sich nahm um sein Territorium zu kennzeichnen. Tyson gehörte ihm und das sollte auch jeder wissen. Mit flinken Händen entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und ließ sich ebenfalls auf dem Bett nieder. Aufmerksam besah er sich Tysons Gesicht und dessen geschlossenen Augen. "Mach die Augen auf." Tyson schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. /Bitte zwing mich nicht das ich dir dabei auch noch in die Augen sehen muss. Ich will das Tier darin nicht sehen./ Hart schlug Kai dem unter ihm liegenden ins Gesicht und wieder holte ein Kommando. Dieses Mal öffneten sie sich bereitwillig. "So ist es gut. Ich will deine wunderschönen Augen sehen." Zärtlich strich Kai über Tysons Wange welcher aufschluchzte. "Aber, aber Ty wer wird denn gleich weinen. Du weißt doch das ich dich bestrafen muss wenn du etwas dummes machst. Und das du vor mir weggelaufen bist war etwas sehr dummes nicht?" Sanft streichelte er weiter die Wange die er kurz zuvor noch so brutal geschlagen hatte. Tyson schmeckte Blut, er hatte sich wohl auf die Zunge gebissen. "Ich werde es auch schnell hinter uns bringen o.k.? Ich möchte meinem kleinen Ty ja nicht mehr weh tun als nötig." Tyson blieb ganz still liegen als Kai begann ihm seinem Schlafanzug auszuziehen. Was sollte er auch schon groß tun schließlich hatte er es ja verdient. Streichelnde Hände fuhren über seinen Oberkörper und Tyson verspannte sich merklich. Kai liebe es andere zu quälen in dem er ihnen vormachte das sie keine Angst zu haben bräuchten. Schon immer hatte Kai eine Sadistischeader gehabt doch in den letzten Jahren war sie noch schlimmer geworden. Kai streichelte selbst vergessen weiter über die Brust seines Geliebten, über die Verdänge die immer noch fest um ihn geschlungen waren. Vorsichtig öffnete der Rotäugige diese um sie abzuwickeln, darauf bedacht die Wunden nicht unnötig zu berühren. Ein Zittern befiel Tysons Körper wieder. Obwohl er wusste was für Schmerzen auf ihn warten würden konnte er sich nicht beruhigen. /Hör auf zu zittern Tyson! Das ist nicht das erste Mal das, das passiert! Du musst nur stark sein dann wird es schnell vorbei gehen.../ Tysons Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen als Kai seine Fingernägel in das Fleisch der heilenden Wunden bohrte. Ein Schmerzensschrei entwich dem Kleineren den Kai mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm. "Ja es tut weh nicht war Ty? So weh tut es mir jedes Mal wenn du nicht da bist. Du machst mich verrückt Tyson. Nur du." Sanft schmiegte der Grauhaarige sich an den Oberkörper aus dessen wieder aufgerissenen Wunden Blut lief. "Blut hat eine schöne Farbe nicht Ty? Aber die schönste Farbe haben immer noch deine Augen. Von so einem wunderschönen Blau das man sie dir am liebsten ausreißen möchte das niemand anderer sie sehen kann." Kais heiße Zunge begann die kleinen Blutrinnsale genüsslich aufzulenken. Stille Tränen liefen nun ungehindert über Tysons Gesicht. Diese Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Hauchzart wischte Kai sie fort. "Du bist so schön Ty."  
  
Kais Zunge wanderte zu dessen Hals in den er brutal hinein biss. "Aaaaaahhhh!" Tysons schmerzlicher Aufschrei hallte durch die Wohnung. Worauf Kais Gesicht einen ernsten Ausdruck annahm. "Du gehörst mir Ty. Vergiss das niemals." Damit spreizte er dessen Beine und ließ sich zwischen ihnen nieder. Zittrig schloss der Drache seine Augen und legte seine beiden Hände über den Mund um den Schmerzensschrei dämpfen zu können der gleich folgen würde. Kai positionierte sein Gleit am Eingang seines Geliebte und strich ihm noch einmal zärtlich über die Hüfte bevor er mit einem kräftigen Ruck in ihn eindrang. Tysons Schrei hörten sich wie Musik in Kais Ohren an als er sich sofort wieder zurück zog um nochmals in ihn einzuringen. "Hm Ty. Du fühlt dich himmlisch an." Ein verträumter Ausdruck legte sich über sein Gesicht. Tyson glaube keine Luft mehr zu bekommen so stark waren die Schmerzen. Durch Kais Größe fühlte es sich an als würde er von Innern heraus zerrissen. Schluchzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Kissen. Er konnte diesen befriedigten und geilen Ausdruck auf Kais Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen. /Bitte mach das es auf hört. Oh bitte mach das es doch endlich aufhört!/ Aber es hörte nicht auf. Immer wieder schob Kai sich tiefer in den gebrochenen Körper was ihm jedes Mal ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte. Dieser Kick machte in wahnsinnig. Es gab nichts das sich jemals so gut anfühlen würde wie Tyson unter ihm. Genüsslich, von den Gefühlen berauscht, beschleunigte er seine Stöße nochmals was Tyson aufschreien ließ. Zärtlich schloss eine Hand sich und den Penis des Kleineren um dann brutal zuzudrücken. Schmerzensblitze schienen Tyson den Verstand nehmen zu wollen und alles was er tun konnte war sich in die Schultern des Mannes zu krallen den er so sehr liebte. Der Mann er ihm das alles antat. Keuchend warf Kai seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Stöße wurden härter und unkontrollierbarer was zeigte das er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand. Als er sich mit einem heißeren Aufschrei tief in dem Körper unter ihm ergoss liefen Tyson Tränen der Erleichterung über das Gesicht. Immer noch von den Wogen seines Höhepunktes überwältigt hinterließ Kai ein tiefes biss Mal auf der Schulter seines Geliebten auf dem er dann zusammen brach. Schluchzend schlang Tyson die Arme um seinen schwarzen Phönix und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Ssch nicht weinen Ty. Es war wundervoll. Und wegen deiner Wunden mach dir keine Sorgen ich verbinde sie dir morgen." Leicht nickend presste Tyson seinen Liebsten noch fester an sich bis sich dessen Atmung verlangsamte und ihm damit zeigte das er eingeschlafen war. Verzweifelt starrte Tyson die Decke über sich an. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte höllisch so das er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Nur einen. /Ich werde dich retten Kai.../  
  
Fortsetzung folgt?  
  
Hust Das war meine erste Rape. Ich fasse es nicht das ich das wirklich geschrieben habe. Na ja ich hatte euch gewarnt das es härter zur Sache gehen würde aber ich glaube da hab ich wohl etwas übertrieben. Jetzt ist es offiziell: Kai ist ein totaler Psycho! Oh Gott, oh Gott wo soll das alles noch hinführen. Schreib mir ob ich weiter machen soll oder den ganzen Käse in die Mülltonne treten. Ich hab das blöde Gefühl das, das ne Death wird... Also bis dann MD. 


	4. Rays Gedanken

Dieser Teil ist mal aus Rays Sicht geschrieben. Er schildert Kais und Tysons Beziehung aus seinem Blickwinkel. Aber keine Angst im nächsten Kapitel wenden wir uns wieder den Beiden zu und das in der Gegenwart...  
  
On with the Fic!  
  
Slave Of Love IV  
  
/Er war verrückt! Das war die einzige einigermaßen vernünftige Erklärung./ Kinderlachen schreckte Ray aus seine Gedanken. Seine kleine Tochter Nuriko spielte mit dem Sohn von Johnny und den beiden Zwillingen von Zeo fangen. Alles war so friedlich. Alle seine Freunde waren gekommen, alle bis auf zwei. /Sie haben meinen Einladung bestimmt erhalten./ Es ist zwar seltsam aber die einzigen Briefe die über all diese Jahre nicht wieder zurück gekommen waren, waren die Geburtstagseinladungen gewesen. /Wahrscheinlich ist das auch eine seiner perversen Foltermethoden. Das er Tyson zeigt das seine Freunde sich um ihn sorgen und ihn gerne bei sich hätten aber er nicht zu ihnen kann. Was ist nur aus dir geworden Kai? Du warst mein bester Freund. Wir haben vielleicht nie viel mit einander geredet aber das wir die Ältesten unserer kleinen Truppe waren schweißte uns zusammen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an die Zeit wo wir Beide noch für die Anderen mitdenken mussten, besonders für Tyson. Wie konnte aus deinem so starken Wunsch ihn zu beschützen nur der Wunsch wachsen ihn zu zerstören? Du hast mir damals Mut zugeredet als ich Salima fragte ob sie mit mir gehen wolle. Ja du warst immer da wenn ich einen guten Rat gebraucht habe. Aber selbst wolltest du nie einen annehmen./ Rays Augen verdunkelten sich und er starrte mit leerem Blick in den Garten hinaus. /Alle sind hier. Was für Probleme uns auch immer aufgehalten haben, nach all der Zeit sind wir endlich glücklich. Nur der Mensch der immer an jeden von uns geglaubt hatte und schien es noch so aussichtslos, der kann nicht bei uns sein. Für was bestrafst du ihn Kai? Vielleicht dafür das du dich in ihn verliebt hast? Dafür das du egal wie weit du auch gerannt bist er dir immer folgte? Ich weiß es nicht und nach all den Jahren habe ich aufgehört zu versuchen dich zu verstehen. Du willst ihn mit aller Macht vernichten Kai nicht war? Du weißt das du kaputt bist und trotz allem immer noch zu stolz Hilfe anzunehmen. Wenn du schon untergehen musst dann willst du ihn auch mitnehmen. Doch was das Schlimmste daran ist das Tyson es weiß. Er will sich für dich opfern und deswegen können wir, seine Freunde ihm nicht mehr helfen. Die Ironie daran ist. Du bemerkst es einfach nicht. Der rote Phönix schlägt wild um sich in seinem Schmerz und übersieht dadurch völlig das sein Drache aufgegeben hat. Aufgegeben sich selbst zu retten. So wie wir schweren Herzens aufgaben euch zu retten./ Gepeinigt schloss Ray die Augen. An diesem Tag wurde ihm wieder und immer wieder auf´s Neue bewusst wie schwach er doch war. Und das er das was so unvermeintlich erschien nicht hatte aufhalten können.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Was sollte das Ray? Antworte verdammt!" Kai schleuderte den geschockten Schwarzhaarigen mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand und stemmte seine beiden Hände jeweils auf einer Seite des verängstigten Jungen ab. "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst Kai!" "Ach nein? Und du hast nicht zufällig MEINEM Freund schöne Augen gemacht nein?", fauchte der rotäugige Phönix vor Wut bebend. "Natürlich nicht Kai! Wenn du dich genau erinnerst bin ich dein bester Freund! Ich würde dir niemals Tyson wegnehmen und das weißt du!" Rubine verdunkelten sich rapide wegen dieser Aussage. "Ach und warum hast du dich dann so an ihn herangeworfen? Du hast ihn mit deinen Blicken ja förmlich aufgefressen!" "Jetzt hör mir mal zu Freundchen! Wir haben geredet! GEREDET! Nichts weiter! Ich bin auch mit Tyson befreundet und ich kann ihn ja schlecht ignorieren außerdem mag ich ihn!" "Aha! Da haben wir es ja!" Genervt zog Ray seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Du willst mich unbedingt falsch verstehen nicht wahr? Da ist nichts zwischen uns!" Langsam lehnte sich Kai vor und sein heißer Atem streifte über Rays Gesicht. "Das hoffe ich für dich Ray... Denn wenn ich jemals erfahren sollte das du dich an meinem Eigentum vergreifst werde ich dich töten! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Mit diesen Worten stieß er sich ab und verschwand aus dem Raum. Keuchend atmete Ray aus. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals in seinem Leben eine solche Angst gehabt zu haben. Der Ausdruck in Kais Augen war der reine und nackte Wahnsinn gewesen! Auf zittrigen Beinen begab er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden wo auch Kai auf ihn wartete. "Ah Ray! Da bist du ja endlich! Wo zum Henker hast du den die Spagetti schon wieder gebunkert? Wie soll ich den kochen wenn ich nichts finde?" Gespielt aufgebracht stemmte Tyson seine Hände in die Hüften. Doch konnte er sein ernstes Gesicht nicht lange aufrecht erhalten und musste grinsen. Leicht erwiderte Ray dieses Lächeln nur um einen tödlichen Blick von Kai zu bekommen. Besitzergreifend schlang er seinen muskulösen Arm um die Talje seines Freundes und zog ihn nah an seinen Körper. Geschwind biss er in Tysons Hals was diesen aufquieken ließ. All das tat er ohne ein einziges Mal den Blick von Ray zu nehmen. Diesen schauerte es. Was war nur geschehnen? War das wirklich noch der Kai den sie kannten? Ihr Freund? "Kai ich bitte dich hör auf Tyson vom Kochen abzulenken oder wir werden niemals fertig!" Streng sah Hilary den größeren Jungen an welcher seinen Geliebten auf der Stelle los ließ. Er murmelte ein leises: "Tschuldigung..." Keck küsste Tyson seinen Phönix auf die Lippen und flüsterte: "Ich beeil mich und nachher werde ich mich bei dir revangieren!" Mit einem Grinsen zwinkerte er seinem Freund zu was dieser seinerseits mit einem Lachen beantwortete. Ein lachender Kai war früher undenkbar gewesen doch seit er mit dem blauhaarigen Wirbelwind zusammen war hatte sich sehr viel geändert. Kai war offener geworden, freundlicher und hilfsbereit. All das hatte er seinem Engel zu verdanken wie er Tyson immer nannte... Und doch warum beschlich Ray nur so ein kaltes mulmiges Gefühl? Wieso war Kai auf einmal so ausgelassen obwohl er erst vor ein paar Minuten seinen besten Freund kaltblütig bedroht hatte? Irgendwas ging hier mächtig schief!  
  
Ein paar Wochen später schlug Kai Tyson zum erste Mal. Der Blauhaarige war völlig zerschunden zum Training erschienen und als erstes bemerkte niemand wirklich wie schlecht es ihm ging, bis er zusammen brach. Sein ganzer Körper war von Blessuren überzogen und er meinte nur das er hingefallen sei. Die Anderen kaufte ihm das ab nur Ray blieb stutzig bei dieser Aussage. Er hatte ein sehr hartes Training bei den White Tiger absolvieren müssen und doch war keine Verletzung je so schlimm gewesen wie die von Tyson. Nein durch einen einfachen Sturz konnte er sich niemals so viele Wunden zugezogen haben. Was ihn ebenfalls beunruhigte war das jedes Mal wenn Kai seine Hand nach Tyson ausstreckte dieser ängstlich zurückfuhr. Das hatte er zuvor niemals getan! War doch Tyson immer derjenige gewesen der das meiste Vertrauen in Kai setzte egal was dieser auch tat! Nein Ray konnte sich einfach nicht erklären was vorgefallen war, bis zu jenem Tag...  
  
Ray hatte sich entschlossen bei Tyson vorbei zuschauen. Ihn ödete das eintönige Hotelzimmer schon furchtbar an und vielleicht hatte der Jüngere ja Lust auf ein Beybladematch. Gedankenversunken bog der Schwarzhaarige gerade um die Kurve die zum Dojo führte als er zwei bekannte Stimmen hörte. "Was fällt dir ein diesem Kerl schöne Augen zu machen Ty!" Rote Augen verzogen sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. "Das habe ich nicht Kai! Du weißt das ich nur Augen für dich habe!" "Ach und warum hat er dich dann so begutachtet Ty? Er hat dich mit seinen Augen ausgezogen geschweige denn was er in Gedanken alles mit dir gemacht hat!" "Kai es war nicht so wie du denkst! Ich würde dich doch nie hintergehen!" "Sei still!" Rays Augen weiteten sich bei dem was er da sah. Kai holte aus und schlug Tyson ohne zu zögern heftig ins Gesicht. Dieser knicke sofort unter der Wucht dieses Schlages ein. Schnell packte Kai ihn an den Armen und hielt ihn somit aufrecht. "Du weißt doch das du nur mir gehörst nicht war Ty?" Zärtlich strich er das Blutrinnsal aus dem Mundwinkel des Blauhaarigen. Der Kleine wimmerte und nickte. Selbst Ray der ein paar Schritte entfernt stand konnte sehen wie ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen und heftige Schluchzer den kleinen Körper schüttelten. "Ich will es hören Ty... Ich will es aus deinem wunderschönen Mund hören das du nur mir gehörst!" Gegen die heftigen Schluchzer ankämpfend krächzte Tyson: "Ich gehöre nur dir. Und ich werde niemals jemand anderen nur ansehen das verspreche ich! Ich liebe nur dich Kai!" Bei dem letzten Satz blickte der direkt in die roten Augen des Phönixes der ihm zart die Tränen von den Wangen strich. "So ist es gut mein Engel! Mein schöner Engel den ich mit in die Tiefe gezogen habe. Du gehörst nur mir allein..." Ray war schlecht. Er glaubte kotzen zu müssen als er den selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes sah. Das war krank! Und Tyson... Wie konnte er diesen Mistkerl nur so verliebt ansehen? Er hatte ihn gerade mit voller Absicht geschlagen und doch verzieh er ihm ohne Wiederrede! Als die beiden Gestalten sich aufrichteten um in das Dojo zu gehen verbarg Ray sich schnell hinter der nächst besten Ecke. Er konnte jetzt keinem der Beiden in die Augen sehen. Nicht jetzt! Damals war er zu feige gewesen. Er hatte das wahre Gesicht seines Freundes nicht sehen wollen. Das Gesicht des Mannes welcher ihm immer in den schwierigsten Lebenslagen geholfen hatte. Welcher ihm Ratschläge in seinem Liebesleben erteilt hatte. Wäre es nicht wegen Kais aufmunternder Worte gewesen so hätte er sich niemals getraut Salima zu fragen ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde und sie währe niemals seine Freundin geworden. Aber dieses Monster was er an diesem einen Tag sah konnte nicht dieser Mensch sein... Viel zu spät begriff er das er es war und das wenn er Tyson an diesem Abend von Kai weggerissen hätte er vielleicht noch bei ihnen währe. Als Kai ihnen kurz darauf mitteilte das er zurück nach Russland gehen würde und das Tyson ihn begleiten würde war es schon zu spät gewesen. Der schwarze Phönix hatte seine Beute, sein Eigentum mit sich in die Tiefe gerissen um es dort zu verspeisen. Die Flügel des Engels waren mit Blut getränkt worden und hatten sich deswegen schwarz gefärbt.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Traurig senkte Ray den Blick. Warum war er nicht stark genug gewesen? Warum hatte er seine beiden Freunde nicht retten können? Selbst wenn es bedeutet hätte sie vor sich selbst zu retten? Die Herzen der Beiden waren zu verletzlich und ihre Liebe ging zu tief... Deswegen würden sie sich gegenseitig zu Grunde richten...  
  
"Schatz da bist du ja ich habe dich schon überall gesucht! Was sitz du denn hier so verloren und allein? Das ist doch dein Geburtstag!" Salima lächelte ihren Mann zärtlich an. "Nuriko quengelt schon eine halbe Stunde das sie nun endlich den Kuchen anschneiden will aber das geht schließlich nicht ohne das Geburtstagskind!" Ray schloss die Augen und genoss den Schmetterlingskuss den ihm seine Frau auf die Wange hauchte. "Nun komm das ist dein Tag! Du solltest nicht so ein Gesicht ziehen, du solltest glücklich sein!" Ray lächelte. "Geh schon mal vor ich komme gleich!" Wiederwillig nickte Salima und verschwand im Garten. /Ich soll glücklich sein? Habe ich es denn überhaupt verdient glücklich zu werden?/ Seufzend ließ Ray seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen. Währt ihr doch nur hier... Tyson...Kai... Die trüben Gedanken wegschiebend erhob er sich und trat in den Garten hinaus. Dort lachte sein Kind und spielte mit den Kindern seiner Freunde. Seine Frau unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihren Freundinnen. Die Sonne schien. Alle waren glücklich... /Das ist mein Leben. Ich wünsche euch ein ebenso erfülltes meine Freunde.../ Damit ging Ray auf seine Familie zu und machte sich darin seinen Geburttagskuchen anzuschneiden denn immerhin war es ja sein Geburtstag.  
  
Die Dunkelheit verschluckt leicht die, die zu sehr lieben. Eifersucht zerfrisst sie von innen. Und doch können sie nicht von einander lassen. Diese schreckliche, wahnsinnige, verschlingende Liebe was kann sie retten? Das Leben...oder der Tot?  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Den 5. Teil habe ich schon angefangen zuschreiben. Was soll ich sagen? Er wird haarig! Augen auf er wird bald erscheinen! 


	5. Tala der Retter?

So ich weiß es hat lange gedauert aber hier ist der 5. Teil von Slave. On with the Fic!  
  
Slave Of Love V  
  
Hustend hing Tyson über dem Waschbecken. Sein zerbrechlicher Körper schüttelte sich schwer unter der Gewalt dieses Anfalls. Müde schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich erschöpft an den Rand der Badewanne. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah schweigend auf die roten Rinnsale im Waschbecken. Er hatte Blut gehustet. Wieder einmal.  
  
Bitte geh nicht Nicht jetzt, bleib noch ein Bisschen und lass mich in dir ertrinken.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte er Kai nichts davon gesagt oder war zu einem Arzt gegangen. Zum Einem wollte er seinen schwarzen Phönix nicht beunruhigen zum Anderen wie hätte er die ganzen Blessuren auf seinem Körper erklären sollen. Man konnte sie nicht übersehen. In den letzten Tagen war Kai immer gefrustet von der Arbeit gekommen und diese schlechte Laune hatte er dann an Tyson ausgelassen. Der Kleine hatte versucht mit ihm darüber zu reden doch war wie immer auf taube Ohren gestoßen. "Mach die Beine breit und kümmere dich nicht darum." War das einzige was er als Antwort erhalten hatte. Egal wie sehr er auch bohrte.  
  
Schwarze Nacht, dunkle Sterne Licht erwacht  
  
Ich würde so gerne bei dir sein  
  
In dir sein ganz allein und doch nicht fern  
  
/Wahrscheinlich sind ein paar Rippen gebrochen. Gestern war er wieder sehr brutal. Aber mein Oberkörper schmerzt nicht./ Gedankenversunken blickte Tyson nochmals in den Spiegel. /Oh Gott wie sehe ich den aus!/ Hektisch begann er mit seinen Fingern seine Haare zu kämmen. /Ich bin so hässlich kein Wunder das Kai mich so behandelt. Es ist schon ein Wunder das er die ganze Zeit bei mir geblieben ist. Wer weiß vielleicht hat er ja schon längst jemand anderes.../ Salzige Tränen liefen die blassen Wangen hinunter und brannten in den frischen Schürfwunden die sich quer über diese zogen.  
  
Dreh dich noch mal um  
  
Schenk mir dein Lächeln  
  
/Wie soll ich das nur alles durchstehen? Die Anderen hatten recht ich bin nicht stark genug um ihn zu retten... Es wird nur noch immer schlimmer.../ Mit zitternden Händen griff er zum Telefon und begann eine Nummer zu wählen welche er in den letzten Tage in Gedanken schon Tausende von Malen durchgegangen war. Mit nur einem Unterschied dieses Mal wählte er sie bis zum Schluss und legte nicht auf.  
  
Küss mich und bring mich um Ertränke mich in deiner Liebe Auf das wir zusammen vergehen  
  
"Ja?" "Tala? Ich bins Tyson..." "Tyson was ist passiert? Hat er dich schon wieder geschlagen?" Der Blauhaarige zuckte leicht unter der Lautstärke des Anführers der Demolition Boys zusammen. "Nein es ist alles in Ordnung... mehr oder weniger... Ich muss mit dir reden es ist wichtig!" "Ich komm dich holen. Ich bin in 5 Minuten da!" Damit war die Leitung unterbrochen. Schwer atmend lehnte sich Tyson zurück. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr aber er musste Kai helfen doch das konnte er nicht wenn er nicht wusste was mit seinem eigenen Körper los war.  
  
Hör nicht auf mich zu zerreisen Denn wenn du es tust weiß ich du liebst mich nicht mehr  
  
/Was habe ich nur wieder getan? Gestern bin ich völlig ausgerastet ohne jegliche Beherrschung... Verdammt ich habe mich nicht einmal um seine Wunden gekümmert! Ich bin abgehauen wie jedes Mal!/ Selbstvergessen starrte Kai auf seinen Schreibtisch. Eigentlich sollte er ja arbeiten und die Präsentation für seinen Chef vorbereiten aber wie sehr er es auch versuchte immer wieder glitten seinen Gedanken zu Tyson. /Es hilft alles nichts! Ich muss nach Hause wer weiß vielleicht habe ich ihn dieses Mal wirklich schwer verletzt.../ "Kagome sag dem Chef bescheid das ich kurz nach Hause bin o.k.?" "Aber Kai das kannst du nicht machen! Er bracht dich hier und in etwa einer Stunde werden die potentiellen Käufer kommen!" "Bis dahin bin ich schon längst zurück! Die Präsentation muss nur noch einmal überlesen werden. Könntest du das für mich tun? Ich glaube das etwas mit Tyson ist..." Sofort schlug Kagomes Stimmung um. "Oh nein ist es schon wieder seine Gesundheit? Er sollte wirklich zum Arzt gehen vielleicht ist es etwas ernstes!" "Ach was er ist nur so ein Schussel und fällt ständig hin!" Kagome seufzte mitleidig. "Und sollest ihn mal wieder mitbringen wir könnten doch etwas miteinander unternehmen Tyson, du, Georg und ich hm? Vielleicht würde es ihn etwas ablenken und dir würde eine Portion Entspannung auch mal gut tun!" "Mag sein... Danke das du das für mich übernimmst! Ich werde mich auch beeilen versprochen!" "Ist doch selbst verständlich!" Mit einem Nicken verschwand Kai in Richtung Aufzug. Wenn er sich beeilte konnte er Tyson verarzten und würde trotzdem nicht zu spät zur Präsentation kommen.  
  
Alles was ich will ist in deinen Armen zu liegen Selbst wenn nichts so schmerzt wie das  
  
Die Türklingel läutete und Tyson richtete sich mühsam auf um zu öffnen. Draußen stand ein vom Regen völlig durchnässter Tala. Komisch dem Blauhaarigen war gar nicht aufgefallen das es überhaupt regnete. "Oh nein! Was hat er dir schon wieder etwas angetan?" Besorgt legte Tala eine Hand auf die schon leicht verblassten Blessuren die Tysons Wange zierten. "Es ist nichts! Ich bin hingefallen du weißt doch was für ein Idiot ich manchmal sein kann!" Schnell drehte der Kleinere Tala den Rücken zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Erschöpft ließ sich der Drache auf die Couch fallen. "Das muss aufhören Tyson er mach dich kaputt!" "Wir haben dieses Thema schon Tausende von Malen besprochen und du kennst meine Antwort." "Und ich werde dich noch Tausende von Malen fragen ob du nicht diesem Teufelskreis entkommen willst! Komm zu mir ich sorge für dich dann brauchst du vor nichts mehr Angst zu haben!" Der Rothaarige fiel vor Tyson auf die Knie und legte seine Hände auf dessen Schenkel. "Ich könnte dir alles bieten! Viel mehr als er je vermag! Bitte Ty." Leicht strich er über das Gesicht des Anderen. "Meine Gefühle für dich haben sich auch nach all den Jahren nicht geändert! Ich begehre dich wie am ersten Tag." Tyson schlug panisch die Hand des Andern von sich und sah ihm erst in die Augen. "Du kennst meine Antwort Tala! Ich habe dich gerufen weil ich einen Freund brauche verstehst du? Ich liebe Kai und daran wird sich nichts ändern! Ich werde ihn heilen!" Tala seufzte. Es war immer das selbe Gespräch das sie führten. "Selbst wenn du dich damit zerstörst?" Tysons nachtblaue Augen verrieten ihm schon die Antwort ohne das der ein einziges Wort sagen musste. "Er hat dich nicht verdient Ty!" "Nein da irrst du dich! Kai hat viel mehr verdient als mich..." Traurig senkte der Blauäugige den Blick. "Da redet nicht der Tyson der damals Weltchampion wurde! Da redet der Mensch den Kai all die Jahre geschändet hat! Warum kannst du deine Schönheit nicht mehr sehen?" "Weil Kai sie nicht mehr sieht..." Tala verzog das Gesicht. All die Jahre war er nicht gegen Kai angekommen und er würde es nie schaffen. Nein Kai würde für immer Tysons Ein und Alles sein egal was er auch sagen mochte oder tat. Noch ein Mal seufzte Tala und erhob sich dann. Mitleidig und voll stiller Wut auf Kai sah er auf den Menschen der ihm damals das Herz raubte und noch immer nicht verstand wie viel er ihm wirklich bedeutete. "Weswegen hast du mich gerufen Ty? Wie kann ich dir helfen?" In Tysons Augen erwachte wieder ein Funken Leben und er lächelte seinen Gegenüber leicht an. "Ich muss zu einem Arzt Tala. Nein nicht wegen den Blessuren... Ich fühle das da etwas in mir ist das sich durch meinen Körper frisst. Es macht mich krank und ich kann nichts dagegen tun..." Verzweifelt blickte er nun seinen Freund an. "Ich darf nicht sterben Tala noch nicht verstehst du? Erst muss ich Kai zurückholen!"  
  
Verbrenne mich Es ist mir gleich  
  
Gepeinigt schloss Tala die Augen. Warum dachte Tyson nur an Kai. Kai, Kai immer nur Kai! Warum dachte er nicht einmal und sei es nur für eine Minute an sein eigenes Wohl. Am liebsten hätte Tala ihn angeschrieen. Im ins Gesicht geschrieen das es Menschen gab die ihn liebten...richtig liebten. Nicht dieser Irrsinn den Kai mit ihm trieb. Nein echte tiefe Liebe. Doch stattdessen lächelte er nur wie immer. "Ich werde dich zu einem Arzt hinbringen. Wir sollten jetzt los bevor Kai nach Hause kommt." Freudig strahlte Tyson ihn an. Warum kannst du mich nicht auch so anstrahlen? Warum bist du nur glücklich wenn es Kai gut geht? Oh dieses Schwein! Er soll in der Hölle schmoren für das was er dir antut! "Würdest du mir aufhelfen Tala? Es tut weh wenn ich mich zu ruckartig bewege." Kein Wort der Welt hätte den Hass den Tala in diesem Moment für Kai verspürte beschreiben können. Wie konnte er nur einem Engel so etwas antun?  
  
Entzweie mich Egal was du mir auch entreißt  
  
Zittrig stand Tyson auf. Schwer auf Tala gestützt machten er sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Es kam dem kleinen Drachen wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis sie endlich den Flur erreichten. Doch dann geschah etwas das ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Der Schlüssel des Türschlosses drehte sich herum. Die Zeit schien sich langsamer zu drehen und wie in Zeitlupe sah Tyson wie Kai ihre gemeinsame Wohnung betrat. Blutrote Augen weiteten sich bei dem was sie sahen doch in Sekunde schnelle verdunkelten sie sich und schwarze Wolken zogen über ihren Glanz. "Was soll das?" Die Wut hinter diesen Worten schien Tyson erdrücken zu wollen. "Kai! Warte ich kann das erklären es ist nicht so wie du denkst!" Doch Kai hörte nicht. Er hörte nichts mehr. Alles was er sah war wie Tala versuchte ihm seinen Engel, sein Eigentum wegzunehmen. "Lass...ihn...los..." So langsam wie der rote Phönix diese Worte aussprach schickten sie eine Gänsehaut über Talas Rücken. Er hatte Gefahr schon immer spüren können... und jetzt befand er sich in ernster Gefahr das wusste er. /Ich kann es mit Kai aufnehmen! Er hat mich damals nur knapp besiegt so stark ist er gar nicht! Egal was geschieht ich muss Tyson schützen! Ihm darf nichts passieren!/ Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu ende gedacht baute er sich auch schon schützend vor dem Kleineren auf. Diese Geste schien Kai nur noch wütender zu machen.  
  
Benutze mich Aber lass mich der Einzige sein  
  
"Ich werde nicht zu lassen das du ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zufügst Kai! Hast du das verstanden?" Ängstlich riss Tyson die Augen auf. Was glaubte Tala denn was er da sagte? In diesem Zustand durfte man nicht so mit Kai sprechen. Der Phönix verlor völlig die Kontrolle über sich und selbst der Blauhaarige konnte nicht einschätzen wie weit er gehen würde. "Tala hör auf bitte!", wimmernd zog er an dem Ärmel des Anderen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen ich werde dich hier rausholen Ty. Ich liebe dich." Das war zuviel. Mit einem gewaltigen Aufschrei stützte Kai sich auf seinen Rivalen und riss diesen zu Boden. Nun begann ein heftiger Kampf und die beiden Kontrahenten kämpften verbissen um die Oberhand. "Du wirst Tyson nicht bekommen! Du hast ihm schon genug angetan!" "Das verstehst du nicht ich liebe ihn!" "Pah das was du Liebe nennst ist nichts anderes als Besitzanspruch! Du willst das er nur dir gehört wegen dem fixen Gedanken das er dich dann nicht verlässt. Aber ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich Kai! Er wird mit mir kommen und ich werde ihn glücklich machen!" Hasserfüllt starrte Kai Tala an. Auf einmal war er ganz ruhig. Seine Bewegungen wurden geschmeidig und er konnte den Angriffen des Andern mühelos ausweichen. Alles war so klar für ihn. Welchen Schritt Tala als nächstes machen würde oder wann er zuschlug. Somit dauerte es auch nicht lange bevor er seinen Widersacher auf dem Boden festgenagelt hatte. "Du verstehst nichts Tala! Ich liebe Tyson mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt und niemand ich wiederhole NIEMAND wird ihn mir wegnehmen können! Und jetzt verabschiede dich von dieser Welt!" Schnell legte Kai seine Hände um des Rothaarigen Hals und drückte zu. Verzweifelt versuchte Tala den Wahnsinnigen über ihm abzuschütteln doch es gelang ihm nicht. Als er schon dachte das alles zu spät war hörte Kai plötzlich auf und sein Griff lockerte sich. Panisch schnappte Tala nach Luft und sah auf um zu sehen was geschehen war. Was er erblickte lies ihm den Atem stocken.  
  
Ich will dir gehören Dir allein  
  
Tyson hatte beide Arme von hinten um Kai geschlungen und krallte sich regelrecht an diesem fest. "Ich liebe dich Kai. Ich werde nicht weggehen hörst du? Du kannst aufhören ich bleibe bei dir." "Wirklich?" Blitzartig wand sich Kai zu seinem blauhaarigen Engel um und drückte ihn an sich. "Ich dachte du würdest mich verlassen Ty. Aber du weiß doch ich töte jeden der es wagt dich mir wegzunehmen! Ich würde sogar dich umbringen Ty bevor du mich verlassen könntest." "Ich weiß..." Beruhigend strich Tyson dem Grauhaarigen über den Rücken und zog ihn näher zu sich. Über die Schulteer seines Geliebten gab er Tala mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen das er verschwinden sollte. /Er ist wahnsinnig! Total wahnsinnig! Warum bleibst du nur bei ihm Ty?/ Doch Tysons Augen sprachen wieder einmal für sich: Weil er meine Welt ist... Geschlagen rappelte sich der rothaarige Russe auf und verließ die Wohnung. Egal wie sehr er auch seinem Schwarm hatte helfen wollen er konnte es nicht. Er war zu schwach. Zu schwach um Kai zu besiegen und zu schwach um Tyson aus dessen Bann zu befreien. Verzweifelt lief er aus dem Gebäude. Er wollte nur weg. Weg von dem Wahnsinn den er nicht aufhalten konnte.  
  
Und wenn der Preis mein Tot ist Ich zahle ihn gern  
  
"Du bleibst immer bei mir nicht Ty?" "Ja..." Zärtlich wuschelte er Kai durch die Haare. Es war vorbei Gott sei Dank. Er hatte wirklich Angst um Tala gehabt. Schwankend stand der Blauhaarige auf. "Komm ich mach dir etwas heißes zu trinken. Draußen ist es wahrscheinlich schrecklich kalt nicht?" Lächelnd tat Tyson ein paar Schritte doch sein Lächeln erstarb. Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Brustkorb und er hatte das Gefühl als ob dieser zerrissen würde. Die Welt um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu Boden. Hustend und nach Luft schnappend lag er da beiden Hände fest vor den Mund gepresst. Zitternd entfernte er diese und bei dem was er sah wurde ihm schlecht. Seine Hände waren voller Blut!  
  
Denn Leben heißt Ich bin dir fern  
  
Fassungslos hatte Kai das alles mit angesehen doch als sein Blick auf das Blut an den Händen seines Geliebten fiel stürmte er zum Telefon um einen Notarzt zu rufen. Kaum hatte er dem Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung ihre Adresse mitgeteilt eilte er auch schon wieder an die Seite seines Liebsten. Vorsichtig hob er den Anderen in seinen Schoß und bette dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust. Verzweifelt krallten sich seine Finger in den Stoff von Tysons Hemd als er versuchte seinen Drachen noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Immer noch hustete Tyson Blut und der Rotäugige presste ihn fest an sich.  
  
Beenden wir nun der Schatten Spiel  
  
Dich zu heilen  
  
"Bitte Ty du darfst nicht sterben hörst du? Bitte! Bleib bei mir bitte...", flehend umschlang er seinen Engel und strich durch dessen seidiges Haar. Von weitem konnte man die Sirenen des Krankenwagens hören...  
  
War mein ewiges Ziel  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Was ist nur mit Tyson los? Ja das ist die große Frage und die klärt sich beim nächsten Mal! Bis dann! . 


	6. Erinnerungen

Slave Of Love VI  
  
Still saß Kai neben dem Bett. Seine Augen starrten leer an die gegenüber liegende, weiße Wand. Wenn man genauer hinschaute fiel einem auf, dass der Putz ein einigen Stellen schon abbröckelte. Unentwegt, unerbittlich schallte das monotone Piepsen durch den Raum. Leise konnte man aufgeregte Schritte auf dem Gang vernehmen. Ärzte und Krankenschwestern eilten von einem zum nächsten Patienten.  
  
Das unerschütterliche Feuer in den roten Augen war verloschen. Das Eis, das die Seele einfror, getaut. Es schien, als ob eine lebendige Leiche, zum Leben gezwungen, da hockte, starrte und doch nichts sah.  
  
Nachdem Tyson zusammengebrochen war, kam wenige Minuten später der Krankenwagen an. Umsichtig, aber bestimmt, war Kai zu Seite geschoben worden, was sich nicht als ein gerade leichtes Unterfangen herausstellte, da er seine Engel nicht hatte loslassen wollen. Es bedurfte ganzer drei stattlicher Männern, um den Griff des Phönix zu lösen.  
  
Er hatte da gestanden... Er war völlig hilflos gewesen... Er konnte nichts tun. /Ich habe dich hierher gebracht, nicht Ty?/ Mit dem Schmerz und der Verzweiflung kam die Wut. /Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich hätte für dich gesorgt! Verdammt! Warum versuchst du mich immer vor allem zu beschützen, obwohl du weißt, dass ich es gar nicht wert bin!/  
  
Kälte schüttelte Kais Körper. Verzweiflung, aber auch Unglaube. /Wie konnte das nur passieren?/ Wie er seinen Ty da liegen sah, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen. Immer wieder Blut spuckend. Es war furchtbar.  
  
/Ist das meine Strafe dafür, dass ich einen Engel geschändet habe?/  
  
Was danach passierte, erlebte Kai wie durch eine Wand aus Nebel. Sein Geist hatte sich zurückgezogen, sich verschlossen. Er erwachte erst wieder zum Leben, als sie Tyson wegbringen wollten. Erst sträubte er sich dagegen, doch nachdem ihm die Notärzte ins Gewissen geredet hatten, stimmte er zu und begleitete sie zum Krankenhaus.  
  
Und nun saß er hier und konnte es doch nicht richtig fassen. Sein Engel war krank und er würde vielleicht sogar sterben. Endlich fanden die tiefroten Rubine das blasse, fast schneeweiße Gesicht des blauhaarigen Drachens. Tysons Augen wurden von tiefen Augenringen umsäumt und seine Haare wellten sich glanzlos und umrandeten sein Gesicht. So hatte Kai Tyson noch niemals gesehen. So geschlagen... /Was ist nur passiert? Warum konnte ich dich nicht gehen lassen? Warum hast du damals nur nicht zugestimmt, Ty?/ Verzweifelt vergrub Kai sein Gesicht in beiden Händen und raufte sich die Haare. /Warum habe ich dich damals nicht davon abgehalten?/ Als er wieder aufsah, liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Tränen, die er sich niemals zuvor hatte eingestehen wollen. /Warum war ich damals nicht stark genug, um dich zu beschützen?/ Mit ausdruckslosen Augen starrte Kai wieder die weiße Krankenhauswand an. Sein Geist hatte sich schon längst verabschiedet, war auf dem Weg zurück durch die Zeit...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kai! Kai! Nun komm schon, du Langweiler!" Seufzend erhob Kai sich und überbrückte die Distanz, die ihn von Tyson trennte. Sie waren jetzt einen Monat zusammen, doch konnte der rote Phönix sich immer noch nicht ganz an den Gedanken gewöhnen. An den Gedanken, dass Tyson endlich ihm gehörte und nur ihm, nach so langer Zeit. Aber Tyson sein Eigen zu nennen bedeutete auch, seine weniger guten Seiten zu akzeptieren und mit ihnen zu leben. Dazu gehörte auch seine schreckliche Ungeduld!  
  
"Tyson, glaub mir, auch wenn du noch lauter schreist, ich werde nicht schneller bei dir sein!" Genervt verdrehte Kai die Augen. "Sorry Kai, aber ich bin halt sooooo aufgeregt! Glaubst du, dass wir gegen ein paar Freunde antreten können? Sag schon!" "Hm." "Oh Mann, Kaaiiiii!" Grinsend schloss Kai zu dem auf und nieder hüpfenden Energiebündel auf. Manchmal verfiel er absichtlich in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurück, um den Jüngeren damit zu ärgern. "Ich bin sicher, dass wir ein paar bekannte Gesichter sehen werden, Ty." Besitzergreifend schlang er einen Arm um seinen Drachen. "Aber wenn du dich noch mehr verausgabst, wirst du keine Kraft mehr zum Bladen haben!" "Oh, also keinerlei Anstrengungen, ja? Du hast recht, ich sollte heute wirklich zeitig zu Bett gehen!" "Äh - wie?" Überrumpelt blickte Kai dem davon hüpfenden Blauhaarigen nach. Heute war Tysons Großvater nicht da, denn er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass seine wenigen Schüler etwas Extra-Training gut gebrauchen könnten. Im Großen und Ganzen stimmte Kai ihm da auch zu, besonders, wenn das hieß, dass sein Ty sturmfreie Bude hatte! Zwar hatten die Grangers Kai mit offenen Armen aufgenommen, als dieser sich dazu entschloss, in Japan zu bleiben, und auch als Tyson und er ihre Beziehung öffentlich machten, stand die Familie das Kleineren voll hinter ihnen jedoch... Tysons Großvater war immer darauf bedacht, dass sein Enkel ja nicht zu lange mit Kai allein war. Was somit bedeutete, dass nichts weiter als ein paar scheue Küsse zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht worden waren. Nein, der alte Granger wusste nur zu gut, dass er es mit einem hormongesteuerten Teenager zu tun hatte. Wenn Kai sich da nur an die Szene erinnerte, als er versehentlich ins Bad platzte und dort auf einen halbnackten Tyson stieß. Von dieser Erinnerung bekam er jetzt immer noch Nasenbluten!  
  
Verträumt blickte Kai dem kleinen Drachen nach. Sie hatten gegen sehr viel Widerstand zu kämpfen gehabt. Die Vorstellung, dass Tyson, der Worldchampion, und Kai, der Eisklotz, zusammen waren, stieß nicht gerade wenig Leuten merklich auf! Was ihn selbst sehr überrascht hatte war Rays Reaktion gewesen. Der Chinese war immer sein bester Freund gewesen, selbst wenn sich das nicht viele vorstellen konnten. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ihm eindringlich ins Gewissen geredet. Das würde der Phönix niemals vergessen: "Kai, bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich durchziehen willst? Du machst Tysons Leben und dein eigenes kaputt! Mann, ihr seid doch noch viel zu jung, um so eine Entscheidung zu treffen!" "Was heißt hier Entscheidung treffen? Denkst du denn, dass man seine Gefühle einfach so steuern kann?" Ray machte eine abwertende Bewegung. "Das ausgerechnet von dir zu hören, Hiwatari! Hast du etwa schon vergessen, was am Baikal See geschehen ist?" "Das wirst du mir immer vorhalten, nicht?" Gefrustet stieß Kai Luft aus. "Es war ein Fehler, und ich will ihn wieder gut machen!" "Ja, und woher willst du wissen, dass das hier kein Fehler ist? Du wirst Tyson unglücklich machen, denk an meine Worte!" Gefrustet funkelte Kai den anderen an. "Ich werde mich nicht von Tyson trennen! Ich liebe ihn, hörst du? Und du wirst nichts daran ändern können! Wenn du mit unserer Beziehung nicht klar kommst, wäre es wohl das Beste, wenn wir uns eine Zeitlang nicht sehen würden!" "Du ziehst ihn mir vor? Kai, wir sind Freunde! Wegen einer Liebschaft kannst du doch nicht unsere Freundschaft so aufs Spiel setzen!" Kai funkelte Ray hasserfüllt an. "Das ist keine Liebschaft! Tyson ist mein Leben, verstanden? Du wirst ihn mir nicht wegnehmen können, also versuch es erst gar nicht!" Wütend ließ er den Master des Drigger stehen, welcher seinem Freund nur schweigend nachsah.  
  
Diese Auseinandersetzung mit Ray verfolgte Kai jedoch noch immer. Egal, wie oft er es sich auch selbst sagte, dass er Tyson glücklich machen würde - es half alles nichts... Energisch schüttelte der Grauhaarige den Kopf. Er WÜRDE seinen Ty glücklich machen und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat!  
  
Kai folgte Tyson, der in sein Zimmer gegangen war. Als er die Tür öffnete, konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln. Wie schaffte es ein einziger Mensch nur, so eine Unordnung in so einem kleinen Zimmer zu veranstalten? Er wusste es nicht! Inmitten des Chaos stand der blauhaarige Schönling und zog seinen Schlafanzug an. "Duhu, Kai, schläfst du heute bei mir im Bett?" Eine verräterische Röte kroch über Tysons Wangen, welche Kai zum Schmunzeln brachte. Sein kleiner Engel war manchmal so naiv und schüchtern, dass Kai sich richtig schmutzig dagegen vorkam. Behutsam schlang er die Arme um die schmächtige Figur der anderen. "Natürlich schlaf ich bei dir!" Zärtlich hauchte er einen Kuss auf die Wange des Kleineren. "Leg dich schon mal rein, ich komm gleich." Mit diesen Worten machte der Grauhaarige sich auf zum angrenzenden Badezimmer. Nach einer schnellen Katzenwäsche zog er sich bis auf seine Boxershorts aus und kehrte zu Tyson zurück. Der Besitzer des Dragoons hatte sich schon tief in die Kissen gekuschelt, so dass nur noch seine obere Gesichtshälfte zu sehen war.  
  
"Kai, würdest du mir ein Lied singen? Ich weiß, du hältst mich jetzt sicher für kindisch, aber dadurch kann ich besser einschlafen!" Nachsichtig lächelte Kai Tyson an. Ein Lächeln, das nur sein Liebster zu Gesicht bekam. "Du bist nicht kindisch, Ty. Und du weißt doch, dass du von mir fast alles verlangen kannst!" "Nur fast?" Unschuldig lugte Ty unter der Decke hervor. "Du dürftest zum Beispiel niemals von mir verlangen, dich gehen zu lassen, Ty. Das wäre mein Tod!" Errötend begann Tyson daraufhin zu kichern. "Du bist ein Spinner, Kai! Man stirbt doch nicht, nur weil ein anderer gerade nicht da ist!" Geschmeidig schlüpfte Kai zu Tyson unter die Decke und zog ihn an seine starke Brust. "Doch, das gibt es, Ty. Ich würde wahnsinnig werden, wenn ich dich nicht an meiner Seite wüsste!" Genießerisch vergrub der Phönix seine Nase in Tysons Haaren. "Ich würde jeden töten, der dich mir wegnehmen will, und das meine ich ernst!" Blaue Saphire blickte ihn besorgt an. "Bitte sag so etwas nicht, Kai, das macht mir Angst. Es hört sich so an als ob du es ernst meinen würdest!" "Das tu ich auch.", hauchte Kai und schickte somit einen Schauer durch Tysons Körper. "Du wolltest, dass ich dir etwas singe?" Zaghaft nickte der andere. Besitzergreifend zog Kai seinen Engel noch näher an sich, so dass dieser sein Gesicht an seine Brust betten konnte. Auf diese Weise würde er Kais Stimme durch seinen ganzen Körper vibrieren hören.  
  
Horch auf hörst du sie Schwalben die im Winde fliehn. Sie auf siehst du sie Steigen höher lass sie ziehn.  
  
Sieh hin schau nicht weg Es zu verleugnen hat keinen Zweck Halt sie nicht auf schau ihnen nach Denn früh genug wird kommen die Schmach.  
  
Manchmal wünscht ich mir wie sie zu fliegen Rastlos immer weiter getrieben Horch auf hör zu Denn bald wird alles verschlucken die ewige Ruh.  
  
Spür meine Liebe Lass dich tragen Alles was ich will ist dich zu fragen Ob du bei mir bleibst Darf ich es wagen?  
  
Sieh hoch schau nicht weg Gib Acht alles erfüllt seinen Zweck Bleib da renn nicht davon Was bleibt ist nur der Hohn  
  
Siehst du mich? Nach all der Zeit Will ich doch bei dir bleiben Bis in Ewigkeit  
  
Hörst du mich wenn ich ruf Dich such Und doch nicht finde...  
  
Spür meine Liebe Lass dich tragen Alles was ich will ist dich zu fragen Ob du bei mir bleibst Darf ich es wagen?  
  
Zeit verstreicht Zeit vergeht Ich bin da am Platz wo alles geschieht. Die Schwalben sind weg Es hatte keinen Zweck Sie zu suchen war sinnlos Dich zu suchen war sinnlos  
  
Spür meine Liebe Lass dich tragen Alles was ich will ist dich zu fragen Ob du bei mir bleibst Darf ich es wagen?  
  
Wo bist du nun nach all der Zeit Weit weg Fern und doch nah...  
  
Darf ich dich sehn Noch einmal bevor ich geh Ich habe geschworen dass ich immer neben dir steh  
  
Doch hab gebrochen des Versprechens Spiel  
  
Das Leid das ich trug war einfach zu viel  
  
Nun sitz ich hier oben Bei Schwalben und Wolken Seh auf dich hernieder Alles was ich will ist dich wieder In meine Arme zu schließen Wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick...  
  
Spür meine Liebe  
  
Lass dich tragen Alles was ich will ist dich zu fragen Ob du bei mir bleibst Darf ich es wagen?  
  
Durfte ich es wagen?  
  
Als die letzen Klänge des Liedes verstummt waren, blickte Kai auf Tyson nieder, der fest an seine Brust gekuschelt eingeschlafen war.  
  
/Ja... Durfte ich es wagen, dein Herz zu nehmen?/  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Der Arzt hatte Kai mitgeteilt, dass Tyson an Schwindsucht litt. Die Krankheit war nicht unheilbar, doch eine Behandlung in Russland schien als nicht gerade förderlich. Anscheinend vertrug Tyson das kalte Klima Russlands nicht.  
  
"Also gehen wir zurück, Ty. Zurück zu dem, wovor ich so fliehen wollte..." Zärtlich strich Kai ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus Tysons schlafendem Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich Ty... es hat sich nichts geändert... wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringen wird..." Langsam schloss der grauhaarige Phönix die Augen und bettete seinen Kopf neben den Tysons. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Schlaf ihn übermannt hatte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt? 


End file.
